ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Alien preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors can nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *We will not accept it if its page is a stub. (A stub, with or without the template, is characterized as a page under 300 bytes.) Previous Winners *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge ---- Plasmabug Created by H20guy and nominated by himself. For # Against # Comments *I just wanna see what people wre gonna say. H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 04:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC)H20guy Hydro-Tide Created by Joseph416 and nominated by himself. For #He is awesome! I love all of your aliens! Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 04:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) #One Word. Epic. Wikia may have ruined 22:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #Epic appearance. Epic powers. Joseph knows just what powers to give his aliens. Unique appearance. Unique powers. Unique everything. All of Joseph's aliens are epic. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 18:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) #Pretty awesome pic and powers, so yeah.IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 13:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) #EPIC WIN. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry man, but Upchuck Norris is epicer. Lol. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 22:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Against #He looks wierd and lame. No offence to creator, but I don't like him. you just got an autograph from the great Shay 13:12, January 18, 2012 (UTC) #*Skleiman, if you're voting against him so Upchuck Norris could win, that's wrong. This alien is pretty cool though. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 14:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) #**Comment moved to correct location. ---****--- Roads 14:20,1/18/2012 #*** Sorry, I removed it UN is wining anyway Comments *See the page Hydro-Tide to read information and view the gallery. *Best of luck from H20guy, u already have a good start anyway. *An exquisite picture. *Thanks for all the good comments, guys. It makes me happy that my ideas are cool in the point of view of another person. Joseph416 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *@Omi: If you think he is cool, why don't you vote for him? ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 23:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Platypie Created and nominated by Agent H. For # Against # Comments * Upchuck Norris Created by Upchuck Norris and nominted by Omi. For #LOL HE'S BETTER THEN ALIEN NORRIS. I'm Ancy! I edit it because I'm evil! HOOHOOHOO (Talk - Blog - ) 22:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #YES PLEASE. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 22:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #I vote for Upchuck Norris, because he created voting. And epicalness. -- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 01:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) #No one can vote against Upchuck Norris, because Upchuck Norris votes against the World. The Ermac incident... The rip-off books... The Spanish... It's happening. 2012 truly is the end. 02:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) #He is the best, whoever doesn't vote for him must eat Fart.14:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers #If I didn't vote for him, Wiki would probably ban me. Well, hey, we all know Upchuck Norris is the supreme saver of worlds, too. Jrshipey (Talk - Blog - ) 00:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) #*Not sure what you mean by "Wiki will ban me," but you won't get banned. ---****--- Roads 17:13,1/17/2012 #*It's a joke, I think. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 17:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) #Upchuck Norris should win, 7 against doesn't mean anything. They're just jelious! Upchuck Norris is loved, he's a hero and I believe in him! -- #He is awsome!!!!! you just got an autograph from the great Shay 11:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) #hes epic and i like him from jason The Jason 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 11:45, January 18, 2012 (UTC) #Why on earth make Math a featured alien but not UN? ---****--- Roads 14:18,1/18/2012 #I vote Upchuck Norris because he is awesome, I also vote for him because without him, not one of us would be here to vote if it wasn't for the awesomeness of Upchuck Norris [[I LIKE PIE]] (Talk - Blog - ) 00:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) #Heck, why not? UN IS AWESOME. Fear my sweet Taco love of Upgradey Doom! 21:32, January 19, 2012 (UTC) #I've been gone, but even know about this amazing super duper OVER POWERED ALIEN! Thatssssss A Nicccccccce Ssssssssssssignature You Have! BOOM! 00:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) # Hell yeah! Tennantfan (Talk - Blog - ) 07:44, January 21, 2012 (UTC) # UN IS EPIK! Bored, bored.. Bored as a bored! 13:19, January 21, 2012 (UTC) # He's is Master of Awesomeness, His new friend Epik Face admires him. From Rex # Best alien EVAR! Upchuck is my fave alien and I like Chuck Norris movies cuz he kicks everyones butt. Also he's the main character in "Walker, Texas Ranger" and my nickname is WalkeR (DawG AirWalkeR ex. FinNaL)Finn (My talk and my series) 22:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Against # Hate him now, you can thank Skleiman for that. Rob Macaroni (Talk - Blog - ) 13:53, January 21, 2012 (UTC) # Pretty much everywhere I go, he's mentioned. It's so annoying. Everyone that likes him just brags and exaggerates, especially it's owner. He goes against pretty much everything. He's caused too much a commotion. Do you seriously think Chuck Norris is able to fly and accomplish all of these things? Once even on the Upchuck Norris facts page, it said he created God, walks on God, and that God isn't God. That's just not right. He's spamming the wiki with random categories named "Awesome" and "Epic." The end. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 18:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The god thing is not my fault. I have no idea who put it there. # He's horrible. I don't even know who Chuck Norris is but everyone talks about him and it is so annoying and the alien version of him is even worse! I mean, come on, it is just a dude/alien no need to get so excited. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 12:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) #Upchuck Norris is being talked about by almost everyone. I can't stand it. Joseph416 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) #He is just Upchuck with a beard and hat. What is so great about him? I would go Ultimatw Wildmutt on you then chase my tail! RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR! # He's LAME. I think Chuck Norris is martial arts guy, and has NOTHING to do with UN. The Human is horrible and the Alien I hate! When I first came here it was peaceful until UN came, and That Stupid Movie. Seriously, come on guys, He IS '''a parody of Upchuck and the Haters are aweshum. I bet Duncan, the founder would HATE Him! From Rex. #*He's a wrestler. But that STILL has nothing to do with UN. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 21:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC #*He is supposed to be a parody, you idiot. And your appearance was supposed to be funny. Until you got mad. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 11:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) #*What have I been saying? Upchuck Norris is awesome. I ''HAVE '''been a idiot. I'm sorry Omi, You're right. I'm wrong, what I said was wrong, I'm stupid. From Rex, that guy that put stupid in stupidity. #*Thank you Rex, UN likes you now and you will be removed UN's hating list. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 08:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) #Chuck Norris is not a parody of Upchuck Norris. Upchuck Norris is a parody of Chuck Norris. Upchuck is not a parody of Upchuck Norris. Upchuck Norris is a parody of Upchuck. ---****--- ''Roads 20:30,1/17/2012 #* Agreed. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 21:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) #** Your point is.....? IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 11:48, January 18, 2012 (UTC) #*Vote removed. Do not count. ---****--- Roads 14:17,1/18/2012 #Omni and Brian are obvioudly gonna ban me and the whole wiki will hate me again but... Ok well I dont like him because he is 1.overrated 2.Seriously what are his real power awesomeness and randomness are NOT powers 3. He has no weakness and no WBBB is not his weakness 4.If you say anything thats not "He is so awesome" the 1/2 the wiki will hate you 5.Alien Norris was an/a experiment joke and people (Brian ,Ancy) said I SUCK because I called him 2nd most powerfull. Thats all from me bye now *Unsigned. We need to know who you are. Btw WBBB is his weakness. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:17, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Btw, do you even READ the page? I don't think you do, so I will copy and paste the power for you: Upchuck Norris has a very strong, adhesive punch that can stretch to great lengths, allowing UpchuckNorris to punch large objects and kill them in with relative ease. Upchuck Norris's other hand and laws of physics can also stretch, allowing him to kill and digest objects fairly larger than himself. Upchuck Norris possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve EVERYTHING. He can't consume ordinary broccoli. The items destroyed are converted into explosive balls of energy that can be expelled with great accuracy. He can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken or bazooka. He can also use the energy as an acid. Upchuck Norris seems to be able to take a surprising amount of super power for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Good say, sir. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Comments *UH, I didn't see any "Awesome" or "Epic" categories in Upchuck Norris page. Though, I see one in Way Bigger Big Big's. :/. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) *On the fact page. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 19:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) *FOR THE FINAL TIME. IT'S JUST A JOKE. ALL THE EXAGGERATING IS BECAUSE HE IS A JOKE ALIEN. HE IS NOT SERIOUS, JUST FOR FUN. You're just jealous your aliens don't get enough commotion. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 17:10, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *If it was a joke, why would you go make a movie about Haters getting killed by UN from Rex. *Because of all the stupid haters who hate him for no reason. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 17:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *There are a bunch of reasons in the Against vote. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 21:58, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *First nomination ever to get ten votes in either For or Against, even though the Against votes cancel out a lot of the For ones. ---****--- Roads 14:19,1/18/2012 *Well, now he does have 10 votes if every against vote removes one for vote. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 08:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *Well, now nothing can stop him! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! Lol just kidding. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 14:21, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *Who removed Ffijy's vote? IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 19:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) *I just noticed something. A lot of these votes don't count. Rocketslug just says he votes for UN, he doesn't include a reason. Dan didn't include one either, he just said no one can vote against him. Ship's was a joke, I don't think it should count. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 22:28, January 19, 2012 (UTC) *So? Every other nominations (One month before, last year, etc.) always got that kind of vote! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 00:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah UH, most nominations get these types of votes. Upchuck Norris will win this. DEAL WITH IT. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 14:05, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *In that case, Roads' Against comment should still be here. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 22:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *Roads wanted to remove it. Totally legit. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 08:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *Hey, wait! UN DOES NOT HAVE ANY WEAKNESSES! MAJOR NO-NO! ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 22:56, January 20, 2012 (UTC) *... IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 08:30, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *UH, he HAS a weakness. WBBB and his evolved form is his weakness. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 08:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *And also, Infinite Alien X was once featured and didn't have a weakness. Haha. Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 12:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *UN IS WINNING WOOT FUDGE YOU HATERS HAHA! Upchuck Norris is the epicest alien ever. 13:28, January 21, 2012 (UTC) *Ok I officialy HATE UN so much now - Len Vennyson (Talk - Blog - ) 10:35, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Who cares? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 10:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Then vote against him! ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 18:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) NanoArms Created by GenRex (Drew by StupidMan, a friend) and nominated by A Wikia Contributor . For #He is Awesome! I read Triple Threat and he was pretty cool. #*You can't vote for yourself. Plus, it's unsigned. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 22:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *I have to say if he dosen't win, I'm voting next and next. Quiksand Created by Beastazoid and nominated by Beastazoid. For # Against # Comments *(BTW,his name is actually spelled Quiksand). Quiksand is a Dryot from the planet Dersertoso.His hands generate a special kind of quicksand that teleports the people that sink into it. He is HORRIBLE at swimming though. Category:Others *Firstly, don't post pictures of your alien on this page. Also, put a link in the heading with the alien's name. Secondly, please don't use your signature for your name; only type your username. Thirdly, if you use your signature, don't type your username after it. The four tildes (~~~~) of your signature turn into a link to your userpage, talk page, contributions, and blog when you save. ---****--- Roads 17:15,1/17/2012 **Hold on a second! He has no page! The alien must have a page; otherwise it's not officially documented here, and counts as an off-wiki alien. Off-wiki aliens are not accepted. This nomination will be reopened when you create a page. ---****--- Roads 17:17,1/17/2012 CommonCold Drew by Kj March and nominated by Codelyokofan60. For # Against # Comments * Category:Others Stormfront Created by Thomas and nominated by said user. For #Stormfront's the awesomest. (Talk) 04:04, January 21, 2012 (UTC) #Stormfront has a very cool abilities and was ver well known. HE IS BETTER THAN UPCHUCK NORRIS! Against #Those (bleep) Stormfront Haters Comments *AWESOME *COOL *SPECTACULAR *POPULAR *RADICAL *ZOO-WEE MAMA Category:Others